Problems due to deformed or displaced intervertebral disks or other discopathy are a frequent reason for back pain. This is often a problem encountered by the elderly due to the intervertebral disk tissue having lost its elasticity. Typically, the load on the dorsal spine is not even relieved during lying since most persons suffering from discopathy do not use a suitable mattress.
It is well known that the intervertebral disks are able to reabsorb fluid upon relieving load, i.e., by lengthening the dorsal spine. Due to this reason, devices for stretching or lengthening the dorsal spine have been proposed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,342 to Foster and U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,961 to Kielein. Conventional solutions have included pillows or cushions with ribs configured to cause stretching or lengthening of the dorsal spine. However, such conventional apparatus are dependent entirely on the amount of pressure the user is able to exert against the apparatus in order to cause stretching, which can be difficult or painful for the elderly, especially if the user is experiencing severe back pain.